In recent years, distracted driving has become a leading factor in many vehicle crashes. There are many driver distractions, including changing the radio, observing an event outside the vehicle, using an electronic device, etc. Among these distractions, cellphone use and texting are two of the most common distractions. Even though many states ban the use of handheld cellphones while driving and also restrict the use of all electronic devices by novice and school bus drivers, it is difficult for police officers to enforce the laws due to the lack of resources to monitor drivers' behavior. Moreover, because laws can differ substantially in different areas, it is difficult for people to realize that they are in a location in which a particular behavior is restricted by law.
Furthermore, when an accident occurs at night or during the day with low visibility, resulting pileup accidents may occur. Conventional accident reporting systems within vehicles are based on actions taken by a vehicle (e.g., deployment of an airbag). However, these actions are taken in response to an accident, and the accident is not reported rapidly enough to help prevent further accidents (e.g., resulting pileup accidents).